Donna y Twelve
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Donna se reencuentra con el Doctor.


Donna Noble secretaria temporal de Chiswick con 100 palabras al minuto como le gustaba recordar a los demás vivía una de las existencias más rutinarias y aburridas de toda la población humana. Su vida consistía en aguantar a su madre, en compartir las locuras de su abuelo con el cual se llevaba de maravilla, en ir a tomar alguna que otra cosa con sus amigas y en trabajar 3 días por semana como administrativa en una empresa que vendía libros de auto ayuda para la gente con una existencia aún peor que la suya. Pero cada día mientras viajaba en metro, ya que tenía que cruzar Londres, imágenes como punzadas le venían a la mente sin saber ella por qué y entonces se veía junto a un joven de pelo alborotado, traje de rayas y zapatillas de deporte y juntos viajaban en una cabina azul. Y unos minutos después ya nada. No sabía que le pasaba, ¿por qué soñaba eso?, ¿quién era este hombre y esta cabina azul de policía?, ya que habían desaparecido desde hacía años de la ciudad de Londres. Al cabo de unos días ya lo había achacado a la falta de sueño y ya no se preocupó. Siguió con la rutina de siempre casa, metro, trabajo y unas horas más tarde trabajo, metro, a veces copas con las amigas o compras, casa. Hasta que un día paseando por la calle una terrible migraña casi hace estallar su cabeza en miles de pedazos. Mientras iba caminando el dolor iba en aumento y miles de imágenes de la cabina azul iban apareciendo entremezcladas con otras en las cuales aparecía también ella. Y de repente, la cabina ya no era un sueño pero era real.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me persigue esta cabina azul hasta en mis sueños?- Donna se hacía de nuevo estas preguntas. Se acercó a la cabina intentando encontrar una explicación pero solo era una simple cabina azul de madera, no era otra cosa. Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido camino de su casa. Cuando apenas había dado dos pasos, escucho como el chirrido de una puerta que se abría y giró la cabeza. Delante de la cabina se encontraba un hombre alto con pelo canoso y levita de color negro. Donna entró en pánico, su cabeza le dolía ahora mucho más y la visión de aquel hombre se mezclaba con la del de su sueño. Lo miró fijamente un buen rato y dudaba entre irse o ir a hablar con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Decidió por marcharse cuando una voz pronuncio su nombre

-¿Donna?

- ¿Quién me llama? Dijo ella girándose de nuevo.

- Yo, Donna, soy yo.

- ¿Y quién es usted?

- El Doctor, un amigo que hace años que no ves.

- ¿Me toma por estúpida?

- No es mi intención, como voy a insultar a la que fue en un momento de mi existencia mi mejor amiga.

- Perdón pero sigo sin entender nada. Así que o me da una explicación coherente o me voy y le denuncio por acoso. Ya estoy harta de gente como usted. Bastante tengo con tener pesadillas cada día con una cabina como esta.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sueñas con la cabina?

- Si, ¿Y a usted que le importa?

- Pues me importa mucho porque si sueñas con ella sueñas también conmigo y más cosas. ¿Así es?

- Si y, ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Porque soy la razón por la cual sueñas con todo eso .Entra y dime por favor si reconoces algo. Si me dices que no, no te haré preguntas y te dejaré marchar.

Donna toda intrigada a pesar de querer irse corriendo de aquí entró dentro de la cabina y gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida. Miles de imágenes volvieron a desfilar por su mente y a pesar de tener un aspecto diferente reconoció la cabina y se acordó que había viajado dentro. Se giró hacia aquel hombre y mirándolo le pregunto:

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me da la impresión que te conozco pero no sé por qué?

- Donna, espera, mira esta foto. ¿Lo reconoces?

- Ese es el doctor.

- Si y el doctor y yo somos la misma persona.

- No puede ser, no os parecéis en nada.

- Es debido a la regeneración. Cambiamos de aspecto. Pero soy yo Donna, el mismo de la foto pero con un aspecto diferente. Es más entre el de la foto y yo hubo otro Doctor.

Ya era demasiado para Donna que tuvo que salir a la calle a tomar aire. El Doctor salió detrás de ella y le puso su levita alrededor de los hombros ya que hacía frío. Era ya casi de noche.

-Me acuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez con tu traje de novia. Estabas muy guapa, sabes.

- ¿Ah sí?

-Si. También me acuerdo que quisiste pegarme por supuestamente pensar que te había raptado. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No, lo siento pero ahora mismo solo tengo imágenes en la cabeza y poco más. No sé a qué corresponden. Ni siquiera sé si me acuerdo de ti.

- Tomate tu tiempo, el que haga falta. No quiero precipitar las cosas ya que estas no han salido como debían. Algo ha fallado y no sé por qué.

- ¿Como que algo ha fallado?

- Si Donna, se supone que todo eso que estás viviendo, estas pesadillas, el haberme encontrado, recordar alguna cosa como la cabina azul, no deberías haberlo recordado nunca. Y eso es culpa mía. Siento causarte todo este daño.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque tu supervivencia dependía de ello.

- ¿Qué?

- Si Donna, te pasó algo importante.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te convertiste en Señor del tiempo como yo.

- Me convertí en ¿qué?

- En lo que soy yo, un señor del tiempo y es algo que nunca había pasado nunca y no podía pasar.

- No entiendo absolutamente nada.

- Es mejor así. Por cierto, ¿seguro que tu abuelo no te comentó nada de nada?

- Bueno si me contó cosas pero no pensaba que tendría algo que ver con todo eso, con mis sueños y con lo que estoy viviendo ahora. Siempre había pensado que como le gusta contarme historias había decidido esta vez ponerme de protagonista en una de ellas. Pero dudo mucho que él sea el único responsable.

- Lo sé Donna. ¿Me permites un momento? Y sacando su destornillador sónico lo paso por el cuerpo de la joven secretaria.

- ¿Eh que pasa aquí?

El destornillador no paraba de emitir destellos. Puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Donna y concentrándose volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos. Todo estaba almacenado desde la primera a la última vez que se había visto. No faltaba un solo detalle y muchos de ellos era imposible que se los hubiera contado su abuela.

-Donna, es tarde, voy a llamarte un taxi. Creo que has vivido ya demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

- Ni se te ocurra Doctor. Hasta que no sepa por qué me pasa todo eso no me iré. Tengo toda la noche.- Mandó un mensaje a su madre diciendo que se quedaba a dormir casa de una amiga y apago el móvil.- Aquí estoy.

- ¡Muy bien! Nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿En este trasto?

- Si este trasto se llama la TARDIS. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si claro perdona. Es que son tantas emociones de golpe.

- Pues espera y verás.- Unos minutos más tarde la TARDIS aterrizaba en algún lugar en el tiempo.- Abre la puerta pero que la gente que vas a ver no te vea. Es muy muy importante.

- De acuerdo- dijo Donna sin saber que tenía detrás de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se giró hacia el Doctor- ¿No puede ser?

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy viendo a mis padres el día de su boda, se supone que yo ni siquiera he nacido.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- No tengo sue —Y su cabeza volvió a estallar de nuevo- Lo recuerdo todo-gritó la joven de Chiswick.

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Los Daleks, Rose, Martha, Sarah, Jack, los Oods y un montón de otras cosas. Y me acuerdo de ti. Me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos, de cómo salté del coche dentro de la cabina.- estuvo hablando durante horas y horas contándole todo sus recuerdos.

- ¿Cual es lo último que recuerdas?

-Dejar a Rose con otro Doctor idéntico a ti en una playa. Y ya no recuerdo nada más.

- Tienes suerte de seguir viva, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si. Pero me alegro que sigas aquí y sigas tal como te conocí hace años.

- ¿Por qué te haces llamar el Doctor?

- Porque mi nombre es secreto, solo lo sabe unas pocas personas.

- ¿Alguien importante en tu vida?

- Tan importante como mi esposa.

- Te casas y no me invitas a la boda. ¡Ya te vale marciano!

El Doctor se abalanzo sobre Donna y la abrazó como nunca.

-¿Eh que pasa?

-Donna me has llamado marciano.

- Es lo que eres, ¿no?

- No exactamente pero eso ya lo veremos mañana. Bienvenida de nuevo a bordo Donna.

- Gracias Doctor.

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Donna volvió a su habitación de cuando había viajado por primera vez con el Doctor. Ya estaba preparada para vivir otras aventuras con su amigo a pesar de que este hubiese cambiado de aspecto. Ahora solo se lo tenía que decir a su madre y su abuelo y eso ya iba ser otra historia.


End file.
